sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (soundtrack)
| recorded = March 2008 | venue = | studio = Sony Pictures Studios | genre = | length = | label = Concord | producer = John Williams | prev_title = Munich | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = The Adventures of Tintin | next_year = 2011 | misc = }} Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' ''(Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the film score to the 2008 film of the same name, composed and conducted by John Williams. Returning to record the score was the contracted orchestra of Sandy de Crescent: a.k.a. the Hollywood Studio Orchestra. The soundtrack album was released on May 20, 2008. Track listing | all_writing = | all_lyrics = | all_music = John Williams | writing_credits = | lyrics_credits = | music_credits = | title1 = Raiders March | note1 = | writer1 = | lyrics1 = | music1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 5:05 | title2 = Call of the Crystal | note2 = | writer2 = | lyrics2 = | music2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:49 | title3 = The Adventures of Mutt | note3 = | writer3 = | lyrics3 = | music3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:12 | title4 = Irina's Theme | note4 = | writer4 = | lyrics4 = | music4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 2:26 | title5 = The Snake Pit | note5 = | writer5 = | lyrics5 = | music5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:15 | title6 = The Spell of the Skull | note6 = | writer6 = | lyrics6 = | music6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:24 | title7 = The Journey to Akator | note7 = | writer7 = | lyrics7 = | music7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:07 | title8 = A Whirl Through Academe | note8 = | writer8 = | lyrics8 = | music8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:33 | title9 = "Return" | note9 = | writer9 = | lyrics9 = | music9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:11 | title10 = The Jungle Chase | note10 = | writer10 = | lyrics10 = | music10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:21 | title11 = Orellana's Cradle | note11 = | writer11 = | lyrics11 = | music11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:22 | title12 = Grave Robbers | note12 = | writer12 = | lyrics12 = | music12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 2:28 | title13 = Hidden Treasure and the City of Gold | note13 = | writer13 = | lyrics13 = | music13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 5:13 | title14 = Secret Doors and Scorpions | note14 = | writer14 = | lyrics14 = | music14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 2:17 | title15 = Oxley's Dilemma | note15 = | writer15 = | lyrics15 = | music15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:46 | title16 = Ants! | note16 = | writer16 = | lyrics16 = | music16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:14 | title17 = Temple Ruins and the Secret Revealed | note17 = | writer17 = | lyrics17 = | music17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 5:49 | title18 = The Departure | note18 = | writer18 = | lyrics18 = | music18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 2:26 | title19 = Finale | note19 = | writer19 = | lyrics19 = | music19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 9:19 }} Like most of John Williams' soundtracks, the tracks are not listed in the order they appear in the film. To listen to the soundtrack in chronological order would go 6, 8, 7, 12, 14, 11, 9, 5, 10, 16, 15, 13, 17, 18, and 19 along with 1 - 4 as bonus tracks heard in concert theme. The soundtrack debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at number 39 during its first week. Personnel |rev2=Empire |rev2score= |rev3=Film Music Magazine |rev3score=B+ |rev4=Film Score Reviews |rev4score= |rev5=Filmtracks |rev5score= |rev6=Movie Music UK |rev6score= |rev7=Movie Wave |rev7score= |rev8=ScoreNotes |rev8score= |rev9=SoundtrackNet |rev9score= |rev10=Tracksounds |rev10score= }} *John Williams – producer *Ramiro Belgardt – music editor *Shawn Murphy – recording, mixing engineer *Sandy de Crescent – music contractor *Peter Rotter – music contractor *Hollywood Film Chorale – choir *Sally Stevens – vocal contractor *Jo Ann Kane Music Service – music preparation *Patricia Sullivan Fourstar – mastering *Andrew Pham – package design References External links *Soundtrack Review at Tracksounds. Category:Indiana Jones music Category:2008 soundtracks Category:Albums with cover art by Drew Struzan Category:John Williams soundtracks Category:Concord Records albums